mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Mac's Secret
Well, Hai guys! Digital_Brony here to bring you another Pasta! Now, I haven't been on for a while, and I Haven't been able to come up with any good Ideas. So, I have written this up, thinking that it would be pretty original. Turns out, I was informed by a friends that it is similar to "SAM: Sweet Apple Massacre". I tell the truth that I did not know that such a Pasta existed. So, if you think that I was trying to rewrite SAM, then don't. I did think this up on my own, without inspiration. I hope you enjoy reading it. Bai bai! It was his sixth day of retirement, a very peaceful and relaxing day in Ponyville. The birds outside singing their songs, the children playing outside, and the cool breeze coming through his window. Flash Sentry could not have asked for a better day. Flash was just sitting there, when somepony knocked on his door. *I wonder who that could be...*, wondered Flash, as he trotted towards the door. Flash tried to take a look at who was knocking, but somehow the peep-hole had been covered up, so he couldn't see what was going on ouside. He tried to look out the window at who was at the door, but the place that his front porch was set just wouldn't allow him to see whoever was knocking. Flash went to the door and opened it to reveal a big pony, about twice the size of Flash Sentry. Whoever this pony was, he looked male. This was because the male and female nose of ponies are completely different. While the female nose is small and round, the male nose is more big and square-shaped. He was also wearing a mask, and although he was wearing it, it didn't hide the shape of his nose. *Kids these days....*, Thought Flash Sentry, silently chuckling to himself. "Hello. Ma-", Flash started, but was cut off by a heavy blow to the face. As Flash recovered, the mysterious stallion pulled out a knife and forced Flash out into the backyard. In the confusion, while Flash was walking back, he tripped over the end of the back porch, landing flat on his back. Since this pony knew that Flash was an expert in self-defence, he chose this as a perfect time to strike. The anonymous stallion leaped onto Flash, impaling his right hind leg with the knife. "AAAAHHHHHHH!", screamed Flash, obviously in pain, and hoping that somepony had heard him. The masked stallion then pulled the knife out of his leg, and placed the knife in between Flash's teeth, so the sharp side of the blade was resting against the corners of his mouth. Then, with a massive amount of force, the masked pony pushed down, causing the blade to cut all the way down through his cheeks. This had luckily missed his tongue, but he wasn't that lucky for long. The violent stallion grabbed Flash's flank, and with rising brutality, skinned his cutie mark from his flank, causing Flash to scream in pain, knowing that he could do nothing to stop this unnatural form of torture. The muderous pony then pulled out a syringe, filled with a fluid that makes nerves more alert, therefore causing more pain. Flash Sentry almost blacked out, when the masked pony shoved a second syringe full of adrenaline into Flash's neck. That stopped him from blacking out, only to experience what pain was to come next. This violent stallion pulled a deadly-looking meat cleaver from his waistband. Flash watched in horror, as this stallion lifted his hoof up high, and bought the meat cleaver down on his ear. Flash went to scream, but this violent stallion grabbed the tongue of Flash Sentry, and cut it clean off. Again, this stallion had to lift Flash's head up to prevent him from drowning. This very violently-disturbed stallion then picked up the tongue from where he dropped it, and made Flash swallow it. But, unfortunately, he didn't have the strength to swallow anymore, and he choked to death on his own tongue. Picking Flash's body up, this mysterious stallion dumped the body behind the shed in Flash's backyard. It landed with a squishy-like "THUMP", and the stallion then left the shed. Then, with a swift motion, Big Mac took off the mask he was hiding under. He pulled off all of his clothes, and dumped them with the body of Flash, who's blood was already turning black from the heat inside the shed. Big Mac took a match out of his saddlebag that he decided to leave on. He lit it on the matchbox, and threw it onto his old clothes. The clothes caught fire, brighting up the dark shed, and burning the now dead Flash Sentry. Big Mac could smell the burning fur and meat of Flash, now savouring the fact that he had just killed one of the most honoured ponies in the Canterlot Guard. All just because he was bored. He was sick of bucking apples at Sweet Apple Acres. He turned and headed for the door, which led inside Flash's house. He then went to the front door, and left like nothing had ever happened. It was his first time killing, and he was certain that it wouldn't be his last. 2 hours later, he returned to Sweet Apple Acres, and saw that Applejack had an annoyed expression on her face. "Where the hay where ya? Ah had been out lookin' everywhere for ya!", yelled Applejack, furious that her brother, older brother no less, had been so late back. "Now listen 'ere, Big Macintosh! You ever worry me like that again, and ah will personally kick you where the sun don't shine! Now get inside!" Big Mac could tell that Applejack was furious, and started trotting towards the house. Applebloom was out the front, ready to give Big Mac a piece of her mind, when he heard screaming. "FIIIRREEE!", screamed somepony, noticing that the blaze that Big Mac had lit ealier had made it's way to his house. "Oh, gosh. Ah hope nopony is in there. I'll be right back. Ya'll stay 'ere and wait with Big Mac." "Ok, sure Applejack!", chirped Applebloom, ready to give Big Mac the biggest insulting he had ever received. Once Applejack left Big Mac's line of sight, Applebloom started up. "Ya know what ya are? A prideless, gutless, good-for-nothin' fool. Haha." Big Mac had to put up with this all of the time. Every time AJ went out to get some grocery's, or buck some apples, Applebloom was always there, to mouth-off at Big Mac. This had been knawing at Big Mac's temper for the last two years, but he always managed to keep his temper inside. But this time, Big Mac had heard enough. He has had to put up with this name-calling and bullying for a good solid two years, but not this time. Big Mac wouldn't allow Applebloom to insult him anymore. He would silence her. Forever. He started by slowly walking over towards Applebloom, who was shouting so many curse words at him, he was surprised that her jaw didn't drop off. But he was happy for that too. Because he needed her jaw for what he was about to do. Big Mac finally got upto Applebloom, who was yelling her head off at Big Mac. "Now, now. What is with all of these unprovoked insults, Applebloom?", asked Big Mac, hoping that she would stop and explain her actions. But to no avail, she just replied: "SHUT YOUR FACE, YOU SLEEZY SCUMBAG!" "NO! YOU SHUT UP!", yelled Big Mac, and, with all of his might, he brought his front hoof up, and threw it down with all of his might, connecting with Appleblooms jaw. "THINK YOU'RE ALL BIG AND MIGHTY NOW, YOU STUPID LI'L FOAL!?" And with that, Big Mac dragged a screaming Applebloom, by her mane, inside. He brutally punched her again and again in the face, breaking her nose and dislocating her jaw. "Shut. Up. You. Pathetic. Lump. Of. FLESH!" "Pleesh, oo ged, pleesh shtop...", Applebloom tried to plead, but with no success. Big Mac simply replied: "Ah'm gonna put you through the equal amount of physical pain, that ya put me through mentally..." And with that, he proceeded to the kitchen. He picked up Granny Smith's big apple cutting knife, weighing in at almost two kilograms, measuring at thirty-five centimetre's long, and thought to himself: *Granny Smith, why d'ya need such a big kni- GRANNY SMITH! Oh gall, she's still home!* And with that, he turned around, to see Granny Smith staring with shock and horror at Applebloom. "Now, Granny Smith, ah can explain...", started Big Mac, as he slowly walked towards the old green mare. "Now, stay away from me, ya hear!? Stay away!", and with that, she went to buck Big Mac in the face. But, unfortunately, the red stallion's reaction time was much quicker than Granny Smith's, and he swiftly shoved the large knife through her windpipe, brutally exiting out the back of her neck. Granny Smith fell to the floor, struggling to breath with each second. "Now. It's your turn, muh dearest Applebloom... Hahahaha....", said Big Mac, as he pulled the knife from Granny's throat, causing even more blood to squirt out and form a pool around her. "Oh, ah can see that you're havin' trouble breathin' there, Granny.... Hahahaha...", said Big Mac, with a crazed look in his eyes. And with that he jammed the knife down her throat, shredding up what was left of her windpipe, killing Granny Smith. Big Mac made his way over to Applebloom, chuckling to himself, thinking of all the different ways he could torture and kill his little sister. Big Mac lifted up his hoof, and with a mighty force, brought the knife down on Applebloom's hind leg. She screamed in pain as her hind leg was hacked at. Then, finally, the knife hit bone. "Well, we're gonna have t'find a way past that, now won't we?", said Big Mac, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Big Mac went back to the kitchen to retrieve a smaller knife, the blade being about ten centimetres long. Big Mac then went back to Applebloom, who was going into shock. Big Mac then gave her some adrenaline tablets, stopping her from going into shock, but also pumping out blood at a faster rate. Big Mac then grabbed the smaller knife, and started stabbing the bone brutally, trying to make a large enough crack in the bone, so he could shove the blade through the crack. He finally made a crack big enough, and slid the blade through, not using as much force as he thought he would have to. Big Mac then twisted the blade hard enough to shatter the bone, splinters of the bone landing all over the floor. "AAHHHHHHH!", screamed Applebloom, the pain beginning to be too much for her to bear. Big Mac pulled off Appleblooms leg, muscles and tendons snapping and tearing as he pulled Appleblooms hind leg off. Big Mac picked up Appleblooms leg, and with brutal force, used it to bash her other hind leg to a pulp, making it that she may aswell not have that leg. Big Mac then picked Applebloom up, as she cried with pain. Big Mac then tied her up to Granny Smith's rocking chair, using a rope he had found in the closet. "Now, what am ah gonna do wit' ya? Any ideas?", asked Big Mac, silently chuckling to himself as he raised Granny's knife. And, before he could shove the knife into Appleblooms stomach, he was kicked down by a tremendous force. He landed face-first onto the ground, stunned for a few seconds. He quickly recovered, however, and avoided a kick that was sure to snap his spine in half. Big Mac turned around in time to see Applejack attempting to kick him again, and she succeeded, landing a perfect blow into his ribs. Big Mac was in a state of something in between pain, and enjoyment, as he had found a challenge. Big Mac checked around his rib area, while Applejack was waiting for his move. He knew that she had broken a few ribs. But he savoured the pain, and used it to fuel his anger, and insanity. Big Mac lifted the knife and, with an all-mighty throw, threw the knife at Applejack, cutting her ear clean off. But she felt nothing. She only felt anger, an anger that was building up inside, like a raging bush-fire, spreading through her body. Big Mac then remembered that Applejack was not only an extremely strong kick; She was also an expert in martial arts. Applejack jumped into the air, and landed a spin-kick onto Big Mac's jaw, and followed up with a left jab into the ribs, where she had kicked him before. This caused pain to surf through Big Mac's body like a hurricane, but he recovered quickly, and blocked her next kick. He then grabbed her leg and attempted to snap her knee-cap, but was stopped with a flip-kick to his stomach. He vomited onto the floor, peering at what he had for lunch. This enraged Big Mac to the point where pain didn't matter, and her death was the only thing he cared about. Big Mac caught Applejack's next kick, which was directed at his ribcage again. He twisted her leg before she could react, and she landed on the floor with a loud "THUMP". Before she could recover, Big Mac grabbed her front leg, and twisted it to the point of snapping the bone completely in half. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Applejack, rolling around in agony. "No-one 'ere t' hear ya scream, AJ....", Big Mac mentioned, like it was obvious, and she should've known better. Big Mac then grabbed the smaller-sized knife from the floor, where he dropped it, and walked over to Applejack, who was still screaming in pain. Big Mac held Applejack still, who made a feeble attempt to kick him in the face, but only resulted in brushing his arm. Big Mac laughed to himself, and thought: *This is just too easy! I must choose a more challenging pony next time....* "Now, stay still, so I c'n end your pathetic li'l life....", said Big Mac, as he prepared to plunge the knife into her leg, where the bone had snapped. But, before he did, he had a different idea. He walked over to Applebloom, who was still crying from the pain that had spread all over her body, and dragged it over to where AJ could see. Big Mac got a firm grip on AJ's head, twisting far enough so that she could see Applebloom clearly. "APPLEBLOOM! NO!", she said, as Big Mac drew Granny's large knife slowly across Applebloom's throat, blood spurting out in all directions, covering AJ. "NO! NO NO NO NO NO!", cried Applejack, who was slowly dying herself. Big Mac walked back to Applejack, brushing the blade across her back, not causing any harm but rising the fear in Applejack. Big Mac tipped AJ onto her back, making her groan in pain. Big Mac stared, unsure of what to do next. "Applejack, ya wanted t' go t' the Gala, right? Ah recall Twilight tellin' me just how much ya wanted t' go. Ya said ya would 'Give ya left hind leg' to go. Well, today's your lucky day. It's almost Gala time!", and with that, he bolted outside to the barn, and came back inside with a hacksaw in his mouth. "Found it!", chirped Big Mac, walking with a steady pace towards AJ. Big Mac reached AJ, and, wasting no time at all, he started hacking at AJ's left hind leg off, blood starting to pool around her. The sound of AJ screaming and flesh and muscle being torn apart filled the room. It was music to Big Mac's ears. He was smiling until he got to the bone. "Well, Ah'm gonna cut through the bone. Ready, AJ?", asked Big Mac, the tone in his voice making him sound all the more insane. Big Mac didn't wait for an answer, and started cutting. He got halfway through when the blade of the hacksaw snapped. "Gal'dangit. Ah need a new blade. Goddamn...if they weren't...then I would...", Mumbled Big Mac, as he went out to the barn to get a new blade. AJ, almost dead, started to crawl towards the front door, leaving a bloody trail behind her. But she couldn't move more than an inch at a time, and she had only moved a metre before Big Mac returned. "Now, we can't 'ave ya movin' 'round, can we?", said Big Mac, as he circled around the helpless mare, who was struggling for breath, her chest rising up and down faster by the second. After he attached the blade, Big Mac quickly got to work cutting through the rest of the bone, white sawdust was settling below where he was cutting. After 30 seconds of hacking through her bone, the new blade snapped. "Oh, for Luna's sake! Screw this...", said Big Mac, as he stood back up straight. He turned around, lifted his left hind leg, and said: "Too bad you won't have one of these for long...", and with a literally bone-snapping kick, he snapped the rest of the bone in half. Big Mac turned around and looked at her sisters face, only to see that she had black out from the pain. He grabbed a bandage, wrapped it just above the stump, and tied it up with all the force he had invested in him. This cut off the circulation, stopping her from bleeding out. He then picked her up, put her on the couch, and thought to himself: *Despite the leg... Braeburn was right. She does have quite a sexy body...* Big Mac shook his head and yelled at himself: "No! You are here to kill! Kill! KILL!" A second voice inside his head interupted him: "But Big Mac, how long has it been since you've done it...?" "Get out! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" "Big Mac, you can't resist. And you know it. You know she's hot. Just do it." Big Mac couldn't decide. He isn't incest, or a necrophiliac. "But she isn't dead, Big Mac. And only you and her will know. You are going to kill her anyway. No-one will know that you had sex with your sister." "But..but..." "Just do it, Big Mac. Do it. Do it! DO IT!" "NO!" And with that, Big Mac pulled AJ off the couch, dragged her out the front door, and dragged her by her tail into the barn. "Now, where'd that darn pitchfork go...?" Applejack snapped into conciousness, not realizing where she was until the searing pain in her leg caught her attention. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. She fell flat on her back, causing a jolt of pain shoot through her spine. She tried again, and this time she stayed upright. She looked at where her leg used to be. She just sat there, staring at what used to be her leg, now a bloddy stump wrapped in cloth. She felt more rage than pain, and she attempted to stand up, but couldn't, since her other leg-bone was snapped clean in half. Big Mac came back around the corner with a rusty, blunt pitchfork. "There was a sharper one, but ah thought that this might cause a li'l more pain...", said Big Mac, now walking slowly up to AJ, pitchfork held in his mouth. And, with brutal force, Big Mac thrust the pitchfork through her entire neck, shredding through her windpipe, neck-muscles and snapping through her spine. This killed Aj immediatly, and Big Mac left her there, with the pitchfork lodged in her throat and all. He went inside, had a shower and walked to the fire. They hadn't put it out yet, and it didn't look like they were going to anytime soon. *So many ponies... so much death...*, though Big Mac, as he looked at all of the ponies running around, thinking of what he could do to kill them all. He suddenly saw a dirty-blonde mane running from Sweet Apple Acres. It looked awfully familiar. *Wait... Oh no. No no no no no. Braeburns here!?*, thought Big Mac, as he stared at the oncoming stallion. "YOU'RE DEAD MEAT, YA HEAR!?", yelled Braeburn, bucking Big Mac in the face, shattering his nose. Braeburn turned from caring cousin to raging phsyco. He then punched Big Mac in the jaw, dislocating it, and brought around a left hook to the side of the head, stunning Big Mac. Braeburn then bucked him in the side of the face, snapping his jaw entierly, and causing an eye to close. Big Mac couldn't even get a hit in. He was being punched and kicked around like he was somepony's punching bag. Big Mac tried to half-heartedly punch back, but all that gained him was a broken fore-leg. Braeburn punched Big Mac in the ribs, where Applejack left a giant bruise, giving away a weak spot. Big Mac felt his ribs in that area snap entirely, puncturing his lung. He doubled-over, giving Braeburn the oppurtunity he needed to finish Big Mac off. Braeburn turned, bucked as hard as his legs would let him, and connected with Big Mac's head. His head spun a full 180, and tore off, falling down to the ground and rolling into the fire. Braeburn bucked the rest of Big Mac's body into the fire, and watched him burn. The smell of burning pony meat filled the air, making Braeburn gag as he watched the skin on Big Mac shrivel and peel. "May Celestia 'ave mercy on yer soul...", Braeburn said queitly. By now, the whole town had looked to him being a murderous phsyco, and was arrested, made to tell his side of the story. The Royal Guard of Canterlot had noted that his actions were to put Big Mac to justice, and one week later, when he got back, everyone had organized the funeral for him. They had all waited for him to arrive before they started. All of Ponyville, and all of the Apple family was there. "What happened just over a week ago, was a terrible tragedy that should have never happened. The fact that Applejack, the bearer of the Element of Honesty, has fallen, is hard to accept. But, we must come to accept it sometime. But today, we mourn for the loss of these three loved souls. "They have had good times, and bad times. Ups and Downs. Applebloom, the youngest of the victims, was adored for her persistance to get a cutie mark, even when it caused some trouble around the town. Then she met Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, and formed the Cutie-Mark Crusaders. She will forever be in our hearts. "And Granny Smith. Oh, how she was cherished for loving you, no matter what. She was most famous of being the founder of Zap-apple Jam. She was also mostly known for being one of the founders of Ponyville itself! Well, that time has sadly passed, and may Celestia lay their souls to rest, in a better place." Braeburn was the only pony there wanting to say a speech. He stepped up to the stage, tears in his eyes. He stepped up the steps slowly, not wanting to rush anything. "Mah cousin's family--Our family--at Sweet Apple Acres was the best family anypony could ever ask for. They were kind, honest and hard working. They 'ad the job o' supplying the food for this 'ere town, and they did their job damn well." Braeburn now had tears pouring down the sides of his face, merging with the rain droplets that were starting to fall. "Applebloom. Why ya had t' die so young, Ah don't know. But Ah'm sure that there i-is no reason that c-could justif-fy what Big M-Mac did t' you..." Braeburn stopped to take a long, deep breath. "And Ah'm sure t-that you're happier where ya are now. We couldn't 'ave asked for a better pony t' be 'ere with us. And we all dearly apologize that yer life didn't last long. We're sure that ya had so many things planned, an' more importantly, that ya couldn't wait t' get yer cutie mark. But that ain't possible anymore. We all love ya, just remember that. "Granny Smith. Ah remember when Ah was just a little colt, when Ah first tasted yer homemade Zap-Apple Jam. It was like heaven in mah mouth. Heck, better than that even. Ah even remember when Ah volunteered t' help ya'll collect 'em. Ya'll were right. They ain't like no normal apples. The first Zap-Apple tree Ah kicked was hard as stone, and Ah ended up breaking mah leg." A few people in the audience laughed, and Braeburn grinned. "Ah'm tellin' ya, it hurt like heck. "And Applejack, dearest. Ya were always the best o' us, always determined t' rise up t' any challenge, an' ya could do anything ya set yer mind to. Ah always wanted t' be like you; Strong, determined, kind. But Ah was never like that. Kind, sure. But Ah wasn't really strong, or determined t' do anything. Now, Ah know Ah ain't the Bearer o' Honesty, but Ah'm tellin' the honest truth, right 'ere, right now, that we all love ya, and Ah'm sure that some o' us would probably give up our lives, just so ya could 'ave yers again. We all love you to heck." Everypony in the audience stomped in applause, shaking the ground slightly. Braeburn smiled and stepped of the stage, his face covered in rain and tears. He went to visit Sweet Apple Acres one more time before going home. "Ah love you guys, Ah really do...", said Braeburn as he wiped away a few tears. "But Ah don't love you..." Braeburn turned, and looked in horror, as he saw the demented forms of Applebloom, Applejack, Granny Smith and Big Mac. "AHHHHHHHHH!", screamed Applejack, waking up from her nightmare. "Oh god. No more afternoon naps fer me..." Applejack got out of bed, and instantly smelt the slight scent of smoke. She went downstairs, to see Big Mac and Applebloom standing outside. "FIIIRREEE!", yelled somepony. "Oh, gosh. Ah hope nopony is in there. I'll be right back. Ya'll stay 'ere and wait with Big Mac." "Ok, sure Applejack!", chirped Applebloom, ready to give Big Mac the biggest insulting he had ever received... Category:Death Category:Shock Ending Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:US Category:Big Macintosh Category:Applejack Category:Applebloom